As used herein, the term “gantry” includes the ‘donut’ shaped part of a CT scanner that houses the components necessary to produce and detect x-rays to create a CT image. Typically, the x-ray tube and detectors are positioned opposite each other and rotate around the gantry aperture. In some settings, a patient lies on a table such that there is relative movement between the table and the gantry.
Among the art considered in preparing this patent application are these references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,135; 5,417,225; 6,448,571; and 6,653,648.